


Be Good

by ardentmuse



Series: Merlin Oneshots [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Love, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Violence, Phone Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: After a particularly successful mission on your part, Merlin decides to reward you with some much needed relaxation over the phone.





	Be Good

As you reclined yourself, exhausted, against the cold metal wall of the elevator, Merlin was finally able to see your form fully in the reflection of the closing doors. And god, what a sight you were. You had been amazing tonight, kick-ass, strong, and just a tad bit reckless, such a change from his sweet, gentle little thing that you became at home. Your hair was disheveled, wisps flying out in all directions. Your face flecked with blood and alcohol. Your cocktail dress ripped in a way that revealed more leg than he’d ever seen on you outside the bedroom, your thigh holster clearly visible, and you heels not helping in the slightest to draw his eyes away from you.

For a man who fell in love with a woman in sundresses and ballet flats gliding around the grounds of the mansion as she made daisy crowns for her puppy and patched every trainee’s wounds, he thought this sight would have shocked him. And it did, sort of. He had never seen anything more alluring in his life.

“You look beautiful tonight, Y/N,” Merlin said to you through your glasses.

You laughed, “Yeah, sure.” You ran your fingers across your forehead to loosen the stray hairs stuck there. “Dropping codenames already, love? That’s very unlike you.”

“It’s 6am for me here. No one else is up. I think we can dare to drop the formalities.”

“But seriously,” you said, looking intently at your reflection in the mirrored walls, pulling your dress down, “I look a mess.”

“Darling, look at me,” Merlin insisted.

You stopped your fidgeting at looked straight ahead, making eye contact with yourself and by proxy him through your glasses.

“You took down two dozen Chilean gangsters and their leader in that club tonight in under ten minutes,” he said with such awe it made you smile. “And with just my sorry ass helping you, too. How could you ever think I’d not find you breathtaking after that?”

You let a nervous breath and played with the frayed hem of your dress. “Thank you, Hamish.” As the elevator doors opened, you added, “And for the record, I’m sure you look mighty handsome yourself.”

“I don’t look any different than I normally do at six in the morning.”

“My point proven,” you quipped as you pulled out the key to your room.

This time it was Merlin’s turn to laugh. “If you say so, darling. But now that you are safely back to your room, I must leave you.”

“But Hamish,” you whined, “Don’t you want to come in?”

He could tell that you were biting your lip even if he couldn’t see it. He knew exactly what you meant by those words and he was tempted. You’d been away for several days and he missed having you near. Waking up so early to help you, given the time difference between Santiago and the Kingsman mansion, had forced him out of a lovely dream in which he had enjoyed the pleasures of your body and it left him stiff and yearning for you. He was quite tempted, but you needed your rest.

“No, dear, not this morning. Get your rest. You’ll be home with me soon.”

“Alright,” you said, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Y/N,” Merlin whispered, watching as you turned the key before he shut down his systems.

Merlin took his time making sure everything was shut down properly, rearranging his desk, and making notes on what files to log after he had breakfast. But as he went to the door of his control room, intending to open it and leave, he found himself turning the lock, stepping back towards his chair and pulling out his phone.

On the second ring, you picked up. “Systems down?” you asked.

“Are you safe?” Merlin ignored your question.

“Yes,” you replied, a tinge of worry in your voice.

“Good. Are you alone?” Merlin followed, his voice dropping almost conspiratorially.

“Yes,” you said, a bit lighter, beginning to catch on.

“Good. And do you agree to be good and do whatever I say?”

You lips turned at that one, “Why, darling, when have I ever not been a good girl for you?”

“Are you still wearing that dress?”

You couldn’t help but laugh at how seriously he was taking this play. You placed the phone on speaker and put it on the counter. “Yes, I just finished brushing my teeth.”

“Good. Washed your face?” Merlin leaned back into his chair, closing his eyes at the sound of you running water, listening intently to the light hums you made at the gentle circular rub your fingers most likely made across your cheeks.

“All done,” you said after a minute or so.

“Beautiful,” he muttered, imagining your face soft and clean of the remains of your mission.

“You can’t see me, silly,” you noted.

“Don’t need to.”

You smiled, looking at your much cleaner self in the mirror. “What next?”

“That dress needs to go,” Merlin responded quickly. “Straps down. Not over your head.”

You reached under your arm and slowly pulled the zipper, hoping your partner could hear the sound over the phone. When you heard a soft sigh from his end of the line, you knew he had. Gently, enjoying the feel of your fingers grazing your shoulders, imagining your man coming up behind you and softly flicking at each strap with his strong fingers, you pushed the first strap off your shoulder and then the other, feeling the fabric catch at your hips. You looked at your bare torso in the mirror. You felt a ping of arousal work through your body, feeling attractive and needed at Hamish’s attention.

“You know, I think you’d like this better if we turned on the glasses,” you said, lifting your hands to caress the curve of your cleavage.

“And risk anyone being able to see you? No, darling. I’d like to keep you all to myself.”

You pushed the remaining fabric off your hips and to the floor below you. You took a step forward and out, abandoning the fabric on the floor.

“What are you wearing now?” he asked after a moment.

“Those blush lace panties you like,” you said, still lighting caressing your breast. After a moment, you added, “And the heels.” You heard Merlin try to stifle a moan.

“Good girl. You may head to bed now,” Merlin said, feeling the telling tightness building against his slacks. As he listened to your heels on the bathroom tile, he unzipped himself to alleviate some of the pressure. But he didn’t touch. No, right now, this was about you.

“How are you felling?” he asked as he heard your head hit the pillow.

“Missing you,” you said into the phone, turning onto your side so you could better face the speaker. Your heels kept catching on the fabric of the bedspread.

“I miss you, too, love. So much. But that wasn’t what I meant.”

“Like I said, I’m missing you. In many ways.”

“Where are your hands?” he asked.

“Under my head, under the pillow. I’m lying on my side on top of the covers,” you informed him.

“I’d like you to lie on your back,” Merlin said, voice low, “Run your hands up your sides like I usually do.”

You knew exactly what Hamish meant. You did as you were told, the cold of the bedspread sending a chill down your spin as you flipped. You lowered your arms and, starting at your hips, began to run your hands slowly up your flanks, taking particular note of the dips and curves, until you reached your chest. Hamish would normally grab tightly around your rib cage and run his thumbs along the sensitive sink on the underside of your breasts. It was your favorite part of foreplay, so delicate and simple, but still able to send sparks to your core. But you couldn’t actually repeat that motion given your position, so instead your thumbs held to your ribs while your index finger started the light strokes of your breasts. The feel was still just intoxicating.

“Where are your hands now?” Merlin asked. It took you a moment to register that he had asked you a question, relishing in the feel of your hands, now softly kneading at the swell of your breasts despite not being told to do so.

“On my breasts,” you said, not willing to lie.

“Move your thumbs to your nipples,” he waited a moment before he heard you suck in a good breath. “That’s my girl. Take your time. Tell me how it feels.”

“Mmm,” you let out. The day had been stressful, and hearing Hamish’s voice, soft yet commanding was doing things to you that your touch never could.

“Tell me how you feel, darling. Talk to me,” he commanded. Merlin still had his eyes closed, phone in one hand against his ear while the other grabbed tightly at his thigh, waiting patiently.

“G-good,” you stuttered as you pinched and pulled at your sensitive nipples, the chill of the room making the endeavor much easier. With a twist, you felt a jolt to your core. You let out a guttural sound that made Merlin chuckle. “Your hands are better,” you managed to add, before relieving yourself of your own assault, settling back to caressing and lightly squeezing.

“Are they now? Why is that?”

Having slowed yourself down a bit, you were able to answer, “Your fingers are tougher. Your hands stronger. You know my body better than I do by now. I love when you touch me.”

Merlin groaned, grabbing tighter to his thigh. He needed to hold himself off to focus on you. He bit at his tongue lightly before speaking again. “I love touching you too, dear. What would you have me do if I were with you?”

“You’d take my nipple in your mouth. You’d suck and bite and lick until I was arching into you. You’d settle yourself between my thighs and grind into me too, allowing me to feel your hardness against me. You’d—“ Merlin interrupted you, “Slow down, love. Patience.”

“Sorry,” you said breathy.

“Touch yourself for me, sweet girl,” Merlin whispered to you, his voice deep with the lust you love.

You didn’t waste a moment responding to his request, running a hand down your stomach and cupping yourself, feeling the moisture pooling under your palm. You ran your hand up and down, imagining the feel of your Merlin grinding himself against your folds while kissing your neck and collarbone. The images in your mind made you smile and sigh.

After a few strong strokes up and down over your underwear, you pressed your palm into your clit, feeling the throbbing of blood down to your core. The pressure was heavenly and you began to roll your palm in circles, allowing you to rub your fingers over the soft folds, pulling even more moisture from your body. The feeling was delightful, electric and calming simultaneously. You couldn’t stop yourself from muttering, “Hamish,” under your breath.

“I’m here, dear,” he said to you, “Are you touching yourself like I asked?”

“Yes,” you let out.

“Good. Are you wet?”

“Yes.”

“Now do as I say. Take your middle finger and get it nice and wet for me,” he heard you suck on your finger and groaned at how much he wanted to see you, splayed on top of those pillows, bucking into your hand, sighing his name. He could picture it so clearly yet nothing would ever be as good as the real thing. “That’s it. Now I want you to pump that finger inside your cunt just like I would.”

God, his voice. Of all the ways this man continued to turn you on, that was by far the most effective.

“May I remove my panties?” you asked sheepishly, running your now wet finger over the top of your abandoned breast, having moved your other hand down to continue to lovely strokes on your clit.

“Of course, dear,” he responded, much cooler and collected than you were.

“And what about the heels?”

“Keep them on.” His response was quick and left no room for debate.

You lifted your hips and slid your panties down, kicking them off as they got caught on the point of your stiletto. Now bare, you did as he requested, letting your knees fall open just enough to grant you better access to your moist entrance. You felt your body tighten against your finger before giving way. You curled gently and began to pump, simultaneously building and relieving tension. You could hear your wetness as your finger moved. So could Hamish you suspected based on his hard breathing. You continued to grind your palm into your clit, closing your legs to build even more pressure. You pulled your knees up slightly, digger your heels into the bed as you felt the knot in your abdomen building into something delicious and torturous at the same time.

You moaned as your curled finger stroked that sensitive spot inside you and you felt your walls tighten. “Fuck,” you spit as you rolled your hips into your hand.

Merlin on the other end of the line simply listened to your ecstatic groans, trusting you to do the work from here. He released his thigh and began palming himself through his boxers, your sounds aiding in his mental image. Each curse grew him harder, each moan added to the precum collecting at his tip and wetting the fabric there.

“Sweetheart, I’m going to take myself in hand now. And I need you to do something for me,” Merlin stated, finally freeing himself from the confines of his pants.

“Anything,” you whispered, slowing your finger down so you could focus on his words.

“Don’t come until I tell you,” he said, spreading the moisture from his tip downward with his hands. He heard you whine over the phone and chuckled as he began steadily stroking his cock. “It won’t be long, darling. I’m desperate for you.”

His strokes grew stronger, his grip tighter as he heard your continued rhythmic in-and-out. You were both imagining the same thing: him over-top of you, tugging as your lower lip in between kisses as he snapped his hips against yours, long, pounding strokes that you both loved.

He pictured running his fingers over your breasts, lifting your ass to deepen his thrusts, laying himself flush on top of you so he felt every inch of your heated flesh and his you properly. He imagined whispering in your ear how good you are, how tight, how warm, how welcoming of him, before telling you over and over how much he loves you.

You replaced your fingers with his in your mind, his mouth sucking and pulling at your clit as he continued tug and twirl his fingers within you. You pictured his eyes as he looked up at you, you reaching down to stroke his head to let him know just how fucking good you felt. You pictured him pulling your ankle over his shoulder when he finally entered you, slow rhythmic strokes that drove you crazy until you begged him to go harder.

You whispered “harder” out loud without realizing. Merlin moaned and increased his speed. “When you come home, I’ll go as hard as you want,” he said between grunts.

You added a second finger inside you, feeling your walls squeezing at the intrusion and loving the feeling of fullness that mimicked what you really wanted. Getting so close, you flipped yourself over so your stomach was to the bed, engaging your nipples and allowing you to grind your clit into the blankets as you continued to pump. The knot in your belly was so tight that you didn’t think you could last much longer.

“Hamish,” you breathed, “I can’t. I’m there.”

“Me too, love,” he made out, just barely. “Tell me you love me,” he finally commanded through gritted teeth.

“I love you, Hamish. I need you. God, I need you,” you chanted, bucking into your hand and the mattress.

Merlin felt his bulbous head swell. his cock growing painfully hard. “Come for me, darling girl,” he asked, and just before the pulsating began, he was able to reach forward and pull tissues from his desk, preventing the spray from ruining his clothes.

You came a few seconds after his command, straightening your legs and shaking in release. For seconds you saw white, unable to control your body as it convulsed. The rush of liquid and the pulsing constricting your fingers were such pleasant feelings that you let out a contented sigh as your body grew completely slack, spent in the best possible way.

“I love you,” Hamish whispered a few moments later, having cleaned himself up.

“I love you, too,” you said before yawning.

There was a knock at Merlin’s door. He turned in fear before remembering he locked the door.

Harry called from the other side, “Merlin, are you in there? Care to join me for breakfast and brief me on this mission?”

“One moment,” he called towards the door. Merlin tucked himself back into his pants and zipped. “I have to run,” he said quietly to you.

“Okay,” you said, sleep just on your horizon.

Merlin couldn’t help but smile at how contented you sounded. “Doing well, over there, sweetheart,” he asked.

“Mmm, the best,” you muttered, pulling the covers over you and tucking yourself in, reveling in the afterglow of your orgasm.

“Sleep well, love. And come home soon.”

“I love you,” he heard you drag out as he hung up the call. “I love you, too,” he thought as he did his best to straighten himself before joining Harry who was none the wiser.

Only as he finished his toast did a smirk spread across his face as he realized you must have fallen asleep in those enticingly sexy heels.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/174003296741/be-good-merlin-x-reader


End file.
